


Exquisite

by darkandstormyslash



Category: Taboo (TV 2017)
Genre: Fantasy, M/M, Masturbation, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Lust, night time fumblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 20:47:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9459854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkandstormyslash/pseuds/darkandstormyslash
Summary: Godfrey and James Delaney sharing a bed back in the seminary. Misery, unrequited lust, and sexual fantasies.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The BBC, in their infinite wisdom, decided to show me Tom Hardy in a Molly House. I think that is all I'm going to be writing about for the next several years.

James Delaney sleeps sprawled out over the bed; young, unmarked and uninjured. It's freezing cold in the hall, there are few beds and even fewer blankets which means that the best way to stay warm is to pile on cloaks, coats and any other woolens, and sleep in close proximity to share the body heat.

Which means James can sprawl out over the mattress, relatively warm and cosy, with his feet pressing into Godfrey's legs and one arm flung over Godfrey's body. Unfortunately it also means that Godfrey is now curled up with James's greatcoat wrapped around him, James's arms and legs pressing against his skin and the smell and feel of James Delaney surrounding and suffocating him.

He is utterly and miserably unable to sleep.

It's God, he's certain, playing such a cruel trick on him. Bringing him as close as possible to the thing he wants (namely James Delaney's arms wrapped around him, James Delaney's voice murmuring into his ear, and James Delaney's cock doing things he's only read about in select passages of forbidden books) while at the same time keeping it from him. He curls one hand down downwards inside his trousers finding the only part of his body that seems to be warm and wrapping a fist around it. James murmurs in his sleep, oblivious and innocent.

Or as innocent as James Delaney can ever be.

Godfrey refuses to let himself move. He won't stroke, or tug, or do all the things that his hot hard cock is begging him to do. He remains motionless; the twisting desparation of his body a fitting punishment for the desires of his mind. He knows he needs to close his eyes, to sleep, but he can't sleep in this state and every time he closes his eyes he sees James. The little twitching not-quite-a-smile he sometimes gives, the small nodded grunt of acknowledgement when they successfully complete a task, the press of James's hand on his back, the knock of James's arm against his shoulder.

Godfrey bites down on his lip and then moves his hand away, pressing both palms between his knees. He wonders what would happen if James woke up. He wonders if he'd be kicked out of the bed, or hauled out of the hall and flung into the cold. James could probably lift him without breaking a sweat. He imagines the roll of muscles over James's back and shoulders, the knock of his fist, the taste of blood. Maybe that would finally cure him, maybe seeing the snarling hatred that rises up in James's eyes finally directed at him would break the spell he seems to be under.

Or maybe ... maybe he wouldn't.

Godfrey closes his eyes and presses his legs tighter together.

Maybe instead there would be silence, a creak of the bed. Maybe James would roll over, press against him. Maybe he'd feel, finally oh lord finally, the thick hard cock he's taken far too many secret glances at pressed in against the curve of his backside. Godfrey's breath hitches and shudders as he tries, with absolutely no point of reference, to imagine being fucked by James Delaney. He imagines one hand sliding over his mouth, one muttered word "Quiet" not as an order (not that he'd mind taking orders from James Delaney) but as a reminder of what this has to be. They have to be quiet. They have to be silent.

Nobody can know.

Would it hurt? He imagines it would, but surely not more than the general knocks, bumps and beatings of being dragged up through life. Toothache, measles, fevers and sweats, it can't hurt worse than all that. And he knows, he _knows_ that any pain would be seriously mitigated by the mere fact of being taken by James Delaney. Besides, the whores James sometimes visits never seem to complain.

Quite the opposite, in fact.

The thought of female whores calms him down a bit, bringing with it the reality of the situation; that he's a daft lovestruck fool next to a sleeping man with no idea what mental degradations are currently being performed upon his body. Godfrey grits his teeth, and then slides his feet out away from James to press them against the cold stone wall. That helps a little. He lifts the edge of James's greatcoat and lets the freezing air in, repeating the lords prayer backwards in Latin until he's managed to calm himself down sufficiently and banish most of the thoughts of James Delaney from his groin, even if they'll never truly leave his mind.

Next to him James Delaney makes another false little snoring noise, inwardly rolling his eyes and wishing Godfrey would just stop goddam _twitching_ and _get the fuck to sleep._


End file.
